User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Breaking Dawn Part Two (trailer sneak peak in Target Stores)
'The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part One on DVD soon' It is almost here, The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part One to bu on DVD and Which I am so excited. But there is a little pressie for all those twilight fans out there when you buy it. In Target stores across the globe will be showing sneak peaks to the second part of Breaking Dawn. But this so awesome, how many of you's are going to flip out in the next few weeks. How many of you's will be like, wow it is going to end awesomely. It is going to be one of the hugest movies to be released on DVD ever since Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Parts one and two. Plus there was a segment on Enews that was one yesterday to show the fans what didn't get shown at the movies. Some of the cut scenes which I am going to watch tonight, I will give you the scenes that got left on the cutting room floor. Which I am a little bit annoyed, there were some crutical parts that were missing. Like Bella telling Renee why she is getting married in the first place and them having a mother daughter chat to catch up. The Twilight Saga has been going on since the very first year which was 2008, when it first hit the big screens as we got to see Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson for the very first time of playing Edward and Bella. There were many people saying that Robert Pattinson was not a good Edward. People where saying that Henry Cavil was meant to play him. But it ended up Robert in the end, because Henry would have been too old to play the iconic role. It seems as though this was meant to be. Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart and Taylor Lautner and the rest of the cast when from nobodies to 5 star celebrities over night. Now we have even have more to like now since we have met all the cast and crew of all five movies. The trailer of the second part will be released on the 10th of this month, it is going to be shown world wide. So this means that all the cast from Breaking Dawn Part Two will have to go to the premire of the trailer on the 10th of this month. Plus there is many things to be said about the trailer. 'These are the key points that might be going to be in the trailer:' #Edward Being a father-''(Protecting his daughter, wife and Family)'' #Bella being a vampre and a mother and interacting with humans''-(We have to see what she is going to be like around Charlie and Sue)'' #Alice's vision she has when Irina dobs them into the Volturi-''(Which is horrible and I don't like it)'' #Renesmee interacting with her family_''(She is going to be spoiled and as we can tell)'' #New vampire charaters being introduced-''(Like Irish, Egyptian, Amazonian, Nomads and New Volturi faces)'' #The death scene of (Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Aro, Jane, Jacob) #Bella being Trained by'' (_______(who I don't know who it is)_________) '' #Jasper and Alice leaving-''(Might?)'' #Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett coming home from making Bella's, Edward's and Renesmee's Cottage.-''(We get to see Bella and Edward find peace at last in there own little house.)'' #We get to see Bella finally equal to Edward -''(Bella seeing what it is like to be a vampire at last)'' #The denali Coven get a new member (I.E-Garrett and it will happen because it states in the book and they have to be true to the book) So we are just going to have wait and see and watch the trailer for ourselves to see what is and will be going to happen in it. 'The Trailer Of Part One:' ' ' 'Becoming a Vampire in my point of view:' To become a vampire, I reckon you have to ask to be one like Bella and there has to be a price though. Like Edward did with Bella.-(i.e-You have to marry your creator) But there is another option you have to be dying and there will be no survival rate because there is no chances that you will be able to survive something like Cancer or a blood decease. But even though this might be a good thing, what Carlise has done he is saving lives instead of taking lives like what nomads and vampires that only feed of the blood of humans. Plus I think you have to have a choice on what diet you want. Edward_Is_Better_23 Category:Blog posts